Many of today's automobiles come equipped with a number of value-added services and related devices. Onboard vehicle navigation and roadside service components are just some of the items offered to consumers. Additionally, infotainment systems that provide enhanced audio services (e.g., digital radio) and/or video (e.g., television content) are often provided to vehicle purchasers for an additional fee.
Infotainment services, such as digital radio and television provide entertainment to vehicle occupants and can be a valuable option on vehicles particularly during extended or routine trips. However, these features are oftentimes disrupted when network coverage in a particular area becomes sporadic.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to minimize disruptions of content provided for a vehicle that is en route to a destination.